Stolen Boarding School Love
by TwiHard01TeamEdward
Summary: Fourteen year old Bella is attending Athenian Boarding School in California, where she finds love, friendship, heartbreak and drama. Just when she feels like she fitting in she catches the eye of player Edward. Things will never be the same at BSC.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Stolen Boarding School Love

Ch.1

Prologue

We watch the season pull up its own stage

And catch the last weekend of the last week

Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,

Another sun soaked season fades away

You have stolen my heart

You have stolen my heart

Stolen- Dashboard Confessional

Because I have loved life, I shall have no sorrow to die. I have sent up my gladness on wings, to be lost in the blue of the sky. I have run and leaped with the rain, I have taken the wind to my breast. My cheek like a drowsy child to the face of the earth I have pressed. Because I have loved life, I shall have no sorrow to die.

I looked forward as I was about to be killed in the ally of one of the main streets. I was on my was home from one on the local book stores I was fifteen at the time. I knew one thing I was in love with him. Alice was right, I just couldn't tell him or her.

Six months ago my father Charlie Swan enrolled me in Athenian Boarding School in California. I loved it here I loved the people. And most of all I loved him. As I walked on. I knew I should have asked him to come with me after all he was older then me and stronger then me, but he had a girl friend who told me to stay away from him.

The last thing I thought I have no sorrow to die, because I have loved.

-bella


	2. Chapter 2 First Sight

Stolen Boarding School Love

Ch.2

First Sight

Invitation only, grand farewells

Crash the best one, of the best ones

Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart

You have stolen my heart

Stolen- Dashboard Confessional

Because I have loved life, I shall have no sorrow to die. I have sent up my gladness on wings, to be lost in the blue of the sky. I have run and leaped with the rain, I have taken the wind to my breast. My cheek like a drowsy child to the face of the earth I have pressed. Because I have loved life, I shall have no sorrow to die.

My name is Bella and my father Charlie enrolled me in Athenian Boarding School in California. He believed it would be good for me to get out of Forks Washington.

Forks held good and bad memories. Some of them, being the best of my whole life. All I knew is I wanted to get as far away for Jacob as I could.

He was always so needy he wanted more from me than I could give him. And he would never take no for an answer. I loved him, but I loved him as a brother.

My father wasn't rich I new he couldn't really afford boarding school. But he wanted to give me the best since I had no mother.

You see my mother died giving birth to me. So here I am, a fourteen-year-old girl who never knew her mother.

My father always told me my mother had no sorrow to die. She was a teen mother fresh out of high school. Charlie felt awful getting her pregnant. She was so young and had dreams.

I never new her but I knew I loved her, she was my mother.

Going to boarding school was going to be hard work I knew it..

In was the end of July and I was due at Athenian Boarding School in a week. So I figured I should start packing.

When I was about done getting all the items I wanted to bring to my dorm. I started packing some of my warmer weather clothes in my suitcase my dad got me last week as a going away gift.

I would miss him. The smell of the woods after a sun shower. I loved the woods. It was quite a place a million years old, filled with stories of the past of lovers, and teens that wanted a place where they could be alone.

Jacob never did like the woods. I tried to bring him with me a few times when I when on one of my walks. But all he said to me was, "Bella, come on lets go back to my house and we can make out." All he ever wanted to do was make out with me. To tell the truth I hated making out with him. "Jake you can go home then and work on your car or play your Xbox. I think I'll just read a book after I get back from my walk, so you can just go home."

We broke up a few weeks after that because we didn't like the same things anymore. Or maybe we never did.

So I went to my closet and looked at every thing I owned.

An old sweatshirt that was light grey that said Forks on the front. I loved it, I wore it every night to sleep in. and then there was the pair of dark blue holey sweat pants that I loved.

I had six pairs of loose fitting dark wash jeans. And few shirts and my blue winter jacket and a brown sweater. And of course I had underwear and bras. But other then that the only other things I own were a pair vans, boots and my favorite bag.

And then there was the dark blue dress that I had gotten as a gift for myself for getting A's all year in all my classes. It was a beautiful dress but I would never have anywhere to wear it.

Every thing I own would fit in my one suitcase, clothing wise.

When I finished folding everything I went to the bathroom to get my vanilla shampoo and conditioner, my face wash and toothbrush and toothpaste. And took my cosmetic bag.

My makeup bag only had a rosy pink lip-gloss, a green and pink tube of mascara, a brown eyeliner, a light purple and brown eye shadow duo and a rosy pink blush, which I hardly needed the blush since I was always blushing. My bag also had my hairbrush. But that was it.

When my suitcase was full. I went and laid in my bed. My last night in Forks. In my house, tomorrow I would be on a plain to California.

When I woke up the next morning the sun was shining and there was no sign of rain. It was a perfect day in Forks.

When I was done getting my bedding packed in my last box. I turn and looked at my room. It was empty. My room looked so sad with out my things in it. I would miss my room.

I started bringing my things down stairs and I ran right into Charlie and fell flat on my face.

He helped me get up and told me to go have breakfast and that he would finish bringing my suitcase and the other boxes down stairs.

When we got to the airport Charlie hugged me goodbye and made sure to help me get all my boxes and suitcase out of the car.

When it was finally time to board the plane, I got up and picked up my book bag which a the moment had my phone, iPod, laptop and money in it. I got in line to board the plane.

When we landed it took awhile to get my boxes and suite case. But when I did get them I hailed a taxi and told him to take me to 2100 Mt. Diablo Scenic Blvd., Danville

It was a short drive there from the airport. When I got there I saw other students where moving in to. But they had their parents with them, to help unlike me. So I took out my dorm info and saw I was in room 520.

When I got up to my room I saw there were to beds in the room, so I would have a roommate.

I first made my bed and then started putting my clothes away and when I was about done, a short black haired girl walked in.

"Hi you must be Bella, I'm Alice and I just know we'll be best friends." She finished and smiled up at me.

Hi Alice, it's nice to meet you." I gave here a small smile. I wasn't good with talking to people. I looked at here then. She was short about 4'10 maybe, and had short brown-black hair. And ice blue eyes, she was pale like me.

"So Bella where are you from? I've lived here in California all my life"

"I'm from Forks Washington"

"Never heard of it, is that your dress", she walked over to my suitcase, which was on my bed.

"Yeah it is, it sucks cause I'll never have anything to where it to"

"Wait! When did you get here. Wait stupid question, of course you got here to day. So you didn't here about homecoming?"

"Homecoming? I've never been much of a person who likes dances, Alice plus no ones ever asked me to one. No even my boyfriend. I mean ex-boyfriend."

"Well do you need any help unpacking anything?"

"Yeah that is grate Alice."

4 hours later at the dining hall

Alice and I walked across campus to the dining hall since it was almost lunchtime. When we got there I ask her who we were going to sit with, she wouldn't tell me. When we got our food. I followed her to a table in the back three boys and a blonde girl where already sitting down.

A bronzed haired boy looked up, "Alice who's your friend?"


	3. Chapter 3 Bronzed Haired Boy

Stolen Boarding School Love

Ch.3

Bronzed Haired Boy

And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration

One good stretch before our hibernation

Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well

You have stolen

You have stolen

You have stolen my heart

Stolen- Dashboard Confessional

He was beautiful, his bronze hair was like nothing she had ever seen before, and he like Alice was pale. He had defined high cheek bones and a flat strong jaw line. His body build from what she could tell was strong but not too over the top buff.

The question rang in her ears again "Alice who's your friend?"

Alice not missing a beat, "Edward this is Bella. Bella this is Edward my brother."

Trying not to blush I said, "Nice to meet you Edward."

Alice then pointing to the blonde girl and blonde boy, "this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale their twins. And that is Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend."

I said hi to all of them I ended up sitting between Emmett and Alice, on the other side of her was Edward and on the other side of him was an empty seat, next to that was jasper and Rosalie who was next to Emmett.

A while later a strawberry blonde girl walked up to our table.

"So Edward you're still coming over later right?" she purred

I could tell she was probably Edward's girlfriend. Then she looked at me, "Who the hell are you!" Emmett cut in cause I froze, no one had ever talked to me like that. "Back off Tanya, go be a bitch somewhere else." He finished and looked pissed.

She was about to go when she turned to Edward, "are you coming?" he just got up and grabbed her ass. I knew one thing I would never want to be his friend. He was a player.

When we were done eating Alice and I made our way back to our dorm room, "so what's the deal with Tanya and Edward?" I asked.

"O, Tanya she the schools slut and stuff and she head cheerleader, so naturally her and Edward are a together, since he head of JV football. He like the schools player. He's my brother and all but I try to stay away from him as much as a can since he treats girls like shit. Don't get me wrong Tanya a bitch and all but she doesn't deserve that either."

"So what about Jasper?" I asked and saw her eyes light up. "is he your boyfriend?"

"No he's not my boyfriend, but I wish he was. I've been in love with him forever."

"Then why don't you too just go out?"

"I don't know?" she got up and walked to my closet and went thought in really quickly. "Bella you don't own that much. We should go shopping."

"Alice I don't have money to go shopping, my dad can barely afford to send me hear."

"I'll treat you, come on it will be fun!"

"Alice I don't know about that…"

We ended up going to a mall that was near by. Alice picked up so much for me to try on. It was hard to say no to her.

She ended up buying be a dark blue v-neck tank top that she said I just had to have since it looked so good on me. She also got me some shorts and other summer time clothes.

When we were done we headed to the food court were we saw Tanya and Edward making out.

"Um, Alice isn't that your brother?" I clearly knew it was Edward, but I wanted to make sure she knew he was here so we could just leave.

"Yeah that is him. Do you want to go?" she asked.

"Yeah I do, if that's okay."

When we got back to the dorm, I hung up my new clothes. And Alice and me just talked about our life until dinner.

"So how old are you Alice? Imp Fourteen but ill be fifteen in September."

"I'm fifteen as of last week"

- Dining Hall -

it was around seven when Alice and I headed to the dining hall, since I didn't feel like eating much I got a small dish of pasta and bread on the side, Alice got the same.

When we got to our table every one was already there (not Tanya she doesn't sit at that table) I sat between Emmett and Alice like I did at lunchtime.

had been asking me about my ex-boyfriend Jacob. "So what was Jacob like?"

"There's nothing to tell, he wanted more then I wanted to give from me."

"What did he what?" Alice asked.

"He wanted me to have sex with him, but I told him. I'm only fourteen."

At this Edward looked up, Alice had told me he be turning sixteen at the end of August.

"He stupid" Alice commented

"ditto" I agreed


	4. Chapter 4 Bella a Beautiful Name

Stolen Boarding School Love

Ch.4

Bella a Beautiful Name

I watch you spin around in your highest heels

You are the best one, of the best ones

We all look like we feel

You have stolen my

You have stolen my

You have stolen my heart

Stolen- Dashboard Confessional

Edward's Point of View

I was sitting in the back of the dining hall listening to Emmett and Rosalie talk about how this was going to be the best year yet, Easy for them to say there were a thing, a couple. I was technically not single cause everyone knew Tanya and I made out nonstop. But that was it.

When Alice, my baby sister got to the table I looked up. With her was a pale beautiful girl with long brown hair she looked about fifteen. She was a medium height, taller then my sister. But then again every one was taller then Alice.

"Alice who's your friend?" I said.

Alice not missing a beat said, "Edward this is Bella. Bella this is Edward my brother."

Bella a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, I thought

Blush looked like she was trying not to blush I said, "Nice to meet you Edward."

God I want to make her mine.

Alice then told her who every one else was. She said hi to them. She ended up sitting between Emmett and Alice. Alice was on my right side and on my left was an empty seat, which I wished Bella, would have sat in, next to that was jasper and Rosalie who was next to Emmett.

A while later Tanya walked up to our table.

"So Edward you're still coming over later right?" she purred to me trying to sound sexy. I knew all we would do was make out.

I guess Bella could tell she was my girlfriend. Then she looked at Bella, "Who the hell are you!" Emmett cut in cause Bella froze. "Back off Tanya, go be a bitch somewhere else." He finished and looked pissed. Emmett hated Tanya.

She was about to go when she turned to me, "are you coming?" I just got up and grabbed her ass. And was one of the only things I liked about her and her boobs.

Well that was it she knew I was a player.

-Later At The Mall -

So as it turned out Tanya wanted to hang out at the mall, I didn't really care since I needed a new pair of vans anyway.

We ended up going to the food court and making out. That's when I heard it.

"Um, Alice isn't that your brother?" I looked at them it was Bella and Alice. Clearly Alice had wanted to buy Bella new clothes

"Yeah that is him. Do you want to go?" Alice looked at me I gave her a nod.

"Yeah I do, if that's okay." So Bella didn't even want to be in the same mall as me. What the hell did I do wrong?

A little while later we left the mall to go back to school.

- Dining Hall -

it was around seven when I headed to the dining hall I just got 3 slices of pizza and a bottle of water. And headed to the back to our table, and sat in my normal spot. When I got there I saw Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were already there. I talked with Jasper for a bit. A little while later Alice and Bella came to the table both with a tray with a small dish of pasta and bread on the side.

I was just texting some of the guys from the football team about the upcoming football camp. When I heard the Alice talking to Bella about some old ex-boyfriend.

"So what was Jacob like?" Alice asked.

"There's nothing to tell, he wanted more then I wanted to give from me." Bella answer flatly

"What did he what?" Alice asked.

"He wanted me to have sex with him, but I told him. I'm only fourteen." She said madder this time

I wished she was sixteen then we be in the same classes and I could show her around the sophomore side.

At this I looked up I hadn't even had sex yet. I'm glad she said no to this stupid jackass.

"He stupid" Alice commented

"ditto" Bella agreed


	5. Chapter 5 Every Time We Touch

Stolen Boarding School Love

Ch.5

Every Time we Touch

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling

And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

Every Time we Touch-Cascada

The next morning Alice woke me up telling me we had a lot to do.

"Now Bella let me do your makeup. You have makeup right? Because if you don't we could always go shopping!" Alice had an evil look in her eyes.

"Yes Alice I have makeup" I said as I got up and grabbed the small dark blue cosmetic case. "Here"

Alice open the bag up and dumped the contents oh the bed. I didn't have much but I didn't feel like I needed any thing else.

"Bella you don't own that much, didn't your mom ever take you shopping for more?" Alice asked

"My mom's dead I never knew her." When I said it Alice pulled me in for a hug.

When Alice was finished playing Bella Barbie. She told me to get dressed in the dark blue v-neck tank top and a pair of shorts and to were my vans.

Alice her self was wearing a light purple bell shirt- she was showing off her belly piecing- and dark wash shorts. She had flip fops on. She looked good.

When the dorm room, Alice said she wanted to go to the main office to pick up my course list.

Swan, Isabella M

P1 AP English 2

P2 AP USI History 2

P3 Biology Honors

P4 Geometry Honors

P5 Lunch

P6 Spanish

P7 Gym

P8 Free

Alice Slowly looked over the paper again and again. She looked sad. "Bella we only have lunch and free together."

"Sorry Alice, I wish I wasn't in AP level and sophomore level classes. Now I wont know anyone."

"I think you will now some people, Edward is a sophomore."

"No, no Alice I cant stand Edward"

"Come on Bella Edward is nice, when he's not sucking face."

"So do you want to go for breakfast?"

"That be nice Bella"

As we walked across the campus, I thought I could get use to living here, with the warm sun.

- Dining Hall -

Like the other day Alice and I got in line and got our food, I got oats and milk, and Alice got two slice of sweet bread and a cup of milk.

When we got to our table every one was already there, Alice sat next to Jasper this time, instead of sitting next to me (one of the chairs is missing, now there's six chairs) so that put me between Edward and Emmett.

"So Bella can I have your course list to see if Edward has any classes with you" Alice asked as she help out her hand for my course list.

As it turned out Edward had AP English 2, AP USI History 2, Geometry Honors, lunch and free with me. At that moment my phone went off (Stolen) it was Jacob.

"Bella are going to answer it" Emmett asked

"No, it's Jacob" I said

With out talking Edward took my phone, "Jacob you need to leave Bella alone. She doesn't want to be with you anymore. And you're a jackass for thinking she have sex with you." He hung up the phone.

"Edward I could have done that myself." I said

"I don't think you could of." He smiled a crooked smile at me.

"Earth to Bella, earth to Edward.." Alice yelled

"Yes Alice" I asked pointedly

- Dorm Room -

"You like Edward!" Alice sing sung

"No I don't" I yelled back

"Yes you do he dazzled you."

"Well maybe he dazzled me a bit, but I don't like him. come on let's dance and party"

Alice turned on the radio and Casada

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

?Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

I want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

I want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

When lunchtime came around Alice said she had cheer practice, she told me she was a flyer. So she told me to go to the Dining Hall to get lunch.

The walk there was quite since Alice wasn't with me. When I got there I got a slice of pizza, an apple and lemon water. When I paid for my lunch I made my way to my table the only other person there was Edward.

"Hey" I said

"Hey, where's Alice?" he asked

"She had cheer?"

"So Bella, do you want to come with me to my football practice, when you're done eating. So you don't have to alone."

"Okay, sure."

When I was done I throw my bottle of lemon water away which was missing the cap. Edward grabbed my hand as we walked. I felt a charge of energy go through me when he grabbed my hand.

When we got to the field he said bye and I went to the bleachers to sit down. I saw Alice up in the Air. Hold one of her legs behind her back.

She was right I did like Edward.


	6. Chapter 6 Invisible

Stolen Boarding School Love

Ch.6 Invisible

And the world goes round and round

and life goes up and down

He is a wave and he's breaking

He's a problem to solve

And in that circle he's making

I will always revolve

And on his sight

These eyes depend

Invisible and indivisible

Ultraviolet- Joanna

Alice was right I did like Edward…

I watched as Alice kept get lifted into the air, and Edward ran down the field catching the football easily. Every so often one of them would wave or smile at me. Emmett was also on the football team, he was good like Edward, but he wasn't nearly as fast as him. Rosalie was a cheerleader like Alice. She was a co-caption. I watched with envy wishing I could be as good as them at sports.

Even Jasper was good at something, cheese. I wasn't good at anything but falling over my own feet.

"Bella, I'm sorry but everyone of cheer team has to go get fitted for the new uniforms, so I'll see you later at our dorm." Alice said

I felt kind of bad since she was my best friend here, "okay Alice see you later." I said trying to smile.

"Bye" she said back and hugged me goodbye.

I was Invisible to anyone else, and then there was Edward. He would never be with someone like me. I wasn't blonde with big boobs. I wasn't fake. And after all he was the school's player.

I took out my old beaten up copy of the last song, I loved this book so much. Later when football practices were over, Edward walked up to me where I was reading.

"hey" he said, "so what are doing?" he said

"reading, but nothing really." I said back

"good cause I want to hang out with you." He said and smiled a crooked smile

it took my breath away. Bella remember how to breathe, I had to remind myself.

Edward's Point of View

I was glad Bella said yes to coming with me to football practice, every so often I would up at her. She was beautiful. About and hour or so in she took out a beaten up book from her bag.

Later when couch told us we were done for the day I walked over to were Bella was sitting, seeing Alice had left and wasn't with her. I was kind of glad because now I had a chance to hang out with her.

"hey" I said then added, "So what are doing?"

"reading, but nothing really." She said back

"good cause I want to hang out with you." I said and smiled a crooked smile, the smile that dazzled all the girls.

It worked Bella was dazzled.

"so you want to come back to my dorm to hang out?" I asked, please say yes I thought.

"okay sure" she said. Yes!

- Dorm Room -

I took the long way there, I just wanted to be near her, knowing as soon as Alice got back, she would take Bella away from me.

"so where is my sister?"

"o, she said something about getting fitted for new cheerleading uniforms"

"hum.. so why aren't you a cheerleader, I bet you be good."

"me yeah right, your funny. I fall over my own feet all the time."

"Really? You seem fine walking right now" I said

Just then Bella almost fell, luckily I reached out and caught her. I felt it again the charge of energy go through me.

"You spoke to soon, I told you I trip over my own feet all the time."

"Yeah I guess your right" I reached out and grabbed her hand not wanting her to fall again.

"Why did you grab my hand?" she questioned

"So you don't fall again" I said it wasn't all true I liked holding her hand.

When we got to my dorm room, I unlocked it using my key, Bella stayed in the doorway.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"I guess" she walked over and sat on my bed. "you don't have a roommate?"

"I didn't want one this year, I could have had one. But at least there's only one building of dorms" I half laughed.

"Yeah"

"So what floor are you on?" I questioned

"This is the fifth floor right?"

"Yeah" I said

"well then I'm on this floor too, room 520"

I should have known that since Alice was on this floor

I started to take off my shirt so I could put on a clean one, "what are you doing" Bella questioned. "I'm putting a clean shirt on" I said, I didn't think it was a problem changing my shirt in front of her. "Could you maybe change in the bathroom, or maybe ill go to my room. And you can come by when you're done." She said quietly, to tell the truth I couldn't really hear her. So I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I done I put on clean clothes and walked out of the bathroom, and she was gone, in her place on my bed was a note

_Went back to my room. You can come by if you want to._

_- Bella _

It was a short walk to my dorm room. I just couldn't wrap my head around why I liked Edward. Sure he was hot. But I didn't really know him. And there was as so the way every time we touch I feel a electric charge go through me.

But why did he start changing in front of me? Sure as hell he looked good with out a shirt on. He had abs. but that's not the point I wasn't even his girlfriend.

I heard a light nock at the door.

When I opened it, it was him.

"Hey, do you want to come in" I said

"Sure" he said

"So want do you want to do?"

"This" he stared to lean down, and then he kissed me.

The kiss started off sweet and then got lustful. So how I ended up on my bed, I didn't really know. He was on top of me. He was about to take my shirt off. When I remember I didn't even know him. I started push him off me but he was strong. It was no good. Then I used my free hand and push his face away. It worked.

"what's wrong" he asked looking sad

"I don't know you! What makes you think i'm that kind of girl Edward! I'm not a slut."

"Bella I didn't mean it like that."

"I think we both know what you meant. You tried to get in my pants! I think it's best if you leave now." I was really mad

"Fine, to think I even for one second thought you could be my girlfriend!" he said, more like yelled, on his way out he slammed the door.

So much had happened, one second I was talking to him, and in the nexts were making out. Making out with Edward had been different then making out with Jacob. Jacob had never know what he wanted, Edward was sure of him self.

I knew one, as much as I hated myself for it. I was in love with Edward Cullen, the school player.

And the world goes round and round

and life goes up and down

He is a wave and he's breaking

He's a problem to solve

And in that circle he's making

I will always revolve

And on his sight

These eyes depend

Invisible and indivisible

That fire you ignited

Good bad and undecided

Burned when I stand beside it

Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane

They travel unraveling through my brain

Cold when I am denied it

Your light is ultraviolet

Now is a phase and it's changing

It's rotating us all

Thought we were safe but we're dangling

Now it's too far to survive the fall

And this I know

It will not bend

Invisible indivisible

That fire you ignited

Good bad and undecided

Burned when I stand beside it

Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane

They travel unraveling through my brain

Cold when I am denied it

Your light is ultraviolet


	7. Chapter 7 So Alone

Stolen Boarding School Love

Ch.7 So Alone

My face against the window pane

A tear for every drop of rain

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

My face against the window pane

A tear for every drop of rain

I'm living like already I have died

Have died

So Alone- Anna Blue

There was nothing left for her to do, she felt so alone. More then ever she wished Alice was there. Why had Edward had to kiss her, he had messed every thing off.

Rather then staying in her dorm room, she was going to go to the mall and buy a new pair of jeans. First she had to write a note to Alice.

Alice,

Sorry. I went to the mall, to buy some things. I didn't want to stay at the dorms alone. Text me if you want to.

-Bella

I left my note on Alice's Hot Pink pillow.

The bus ride to the mall wasn't so bad, sure it wasn't the best. But that was only because I was alone.

-Mall-

When I got there I went right to Hot Topic to get a pair of cut offs. Since I felt I needed them, I got a new pair of dark green vans. When I had paid for my things I went to the food court, I got a bottle of water. I didn't want to eat. I checked my phone and saw there was one new texted message. It was from Alice

From: Alice

Bella R U okay?

Did Edward do something to U?

He won't talk to me.

I quickly texted her back

To: Alice

I guess I'm okay

Yeah Edward did do something

I tell you what it was, when I get back.

I bus ride back to campus was quick. I ran right to my dorm, but ran right into something.

"Here let me help you up" who ever it was handed my there hand, I took it not knowing any better. As soon as I touched his hand I knew who it was. I felt the electric shock.

"I don't want to talk to you, you're an asshole. You know that." And then I slapped him in the face.

I walked quickly up the stairs to my dorm. When I got there I started to cry.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong. What happened after I left?" she said softly.

"Edward talked to me and stuff, but when we got back here" I took a breath, "he started to kiss me and stuff, and somehow I ended up on my bed with Edward on top. But then he started to take my top off, and I pushed him off and he got mad and I told him to go." I finished and started to cry again.

"O. Bella, I'm so sorry, I wished I could have been with you. Edward gets really violent when girls say no to him. You're not the first to push him away. that's way he still has his v card. I thought you two would be perfect together." She said, she was really mad

"um, Alice by the way I kind of ran right into him coming up here. I didn't know it was him right away. But once I did, I slapped him right in that face." I said shyly

"I'm proud of you Bella, did you eat yet? Food will make you feel better." Alice asked.

"No I didn't eat yet, do you want to go to the dining hall?"

"Sure lets go"

Edward's Point of View

I was so mad when I left her dorm. I hadn't meant for things to go that far, I just wanted her so badly. I went back to my dorm and texted Tanya and told her to come to my dorm cause I wanted to make out with her.

Kissing Tanya was nothing like kissing Bella. Tanya was so needy, her lips were too sticky from lipgloss, I didn't like it at all. Or at least I didn't like it anymore. Kissing Bella felt right, she kissed with love and want she was sure of herself, and she didn't have on sticky lipgloss.

When Tanya got to my room I throw her right on my bed and started to kiss her, but as soon I started I wanted to stop it didn't feel right anymore so I said the one thing that would make her leave "Get out you fuckin slut!"

It worked she left.

Later I got a text from some of the guys on the football team, the told me they wanted to hang out down in the lobby, so I went.

"So Cullen, who was that girl and pratice, she got a nice set. You with her" it was one of the freshmen who asked.

"That girl was Bella, she a tease don't waste your time." I said flatly. If I couldn't have Bella, no one could.

"I bet I could change her mind." James said, he was co-caption, I hated him so much.

"James what don't you get, she not like that"

"Chill, Cullen. She's just a girl." Said the freshmen again.

A while later they left. I stayed in the lobby, not really wanting to be a alone. I got a text from Alice

From: Alice

Did U do Something to Bella?

She left me a note on my bed saying

She didn't want to be alone.

I thought U were hanging out with her.

I quickly texted her back

To: Alice

I don't want to talk about it

I was hanging out with her

I'm sure she'll tell you what happened

I was about to go up stairs when someone ran right into me. "Here let me help you up" who ever it was I handed them my hade, As soon as I touched her hand I knew who it was. I felt the electric shock.

"I don't want to talk to you, you're an asshole. You know that." She said and then I slapped me in the face.

She ran all they way up the stair to Alice. He touched his check, no girl had every slapped him. he was sure tomorrow it would be and brused. He went to his room to rinse his face and see if she had left a hand mark. And sure anoght, she did.

Since I was getting hungry I went to the dining hall

I got a burger and lemon water, I still had the cap from Bella's in the pocket of my jeans from lunch. I didn't know why I had taken it.

When I got to the table I saw everyone was there all ready. And the only seat open was next to Bella.

"He did what?" said Rosalie

"I know right." said Alice

"Guys shut up Edward's here. Hey Edward." Said Emmett

"Hey Emmett" I said, as I sat down next to Bella, I turned to her, and saw she was looking as me.

"Look Bella, I'm really sorry about what happened before. I hope we can still be friends." I said.

"I don't know about that." She said, I could see she was puzzling over it

"Please" I was pledging now.

"Okay fine, but you have to promise, me that you'll never kiss me again unless I asked." She said

"Seems fair" I said

My face against the window pane

A tear for every drop of rain

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

My face against the window pane

A tear for every drop of rain

I'm living like already I have died

Have died

Emptiness a present past

A silent scream to shatter glass

I have to go; it's time for me to fly

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

(Wake me with your kiss)

[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/a/anna_blue/so_ ]

Who will care if I'm not here?

If suddenly I disappeared?

No one's gonna notice it at all

Dying flowers in my hand

I'm vanishing from where I stand

It isn't yet too late to get the truth

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

So lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

So lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

(Wake me with your kiss)


	8. Chapter 8 All At Once

Stolen Boarding School Love

Ch. 8

All At Once

There are certain people you just keep coming back to

She is right in front of you

You begin to wonder could you find a better one

Compared to her now she's in question

And all at once the crowd begins to sing

Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same

Maybe you want her, maybe you need her

Maybe you started to compare to someone not there

Looking for the right one you line up the world to find

Where no questions cross your mind

But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt

Much longer for you to sort it out

And all at once the crowd begins to sing

Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same

All At Once- The Fray

Edward's Point of View

Seems fair, Bella's word's played over and over in my head. Two weeks had passed since then it was August 19th. School was going to start the next week. One thing I hated was how mum and dad never could get us out of the house fast enough.

We had been here for almost a month before school began. It wasn't that I didn't need to be there, I did, for football.

It was nice to know everyone before school even started, but then there was Bella. She still talked to me, but it wasn't like before. Why had I been so stupid? Why had I had to kiss her?

"Earth to Edward?" said some freshmen who warship the ground I walked on.

"You with that girl on the bleachers? Cause she's been staring at you the whole time."

The boy finished. I turned around and looked, and saw it was her. And indeed she was looking at me, with an oddly cheerful look in her eyes. Didn't she hate me?

"No I'm not with her, she's a tease." I finish flatly, "Get back to running the track " I all but yelled at him.

I hated it when people asked about her, everyone had thought we were a thing, and I guess it looked that way. She came to every single practice, even when Alice didn't have cheer. I started to walk over to her with out thinking.

"Hey Edward" she said to me

"Hey Bella, so why are you here?" I asked her

"I don't know, I like watching you" then quickly she added, "practice football, you're super good"

"I could teach you a thing or to, if you like?" I said back and smiled at her

"Really? I don't think I be any good. When would you teach me?" she questioned

"I could teach you right now if you like?" she after all was wearing cutoffs and a Forks tee shirt with vans on.

"I guess, I hope I don't fall," she said

When we got down to the field, I grabbed a football out of my Adidas sports bag.

"This is how you hold the ball" I grabbed her hand and made sure her fingers a lined with the white lacing, making sure her fingers made an L shape, "see" I said, "now throw the ball"

She did as I said, but the ball didn't go far.

"I told you I suck" she looked upset. I walked to were the ball had landed, it wasn't far away.

"Try again, I believe you can do it" and then placed her hand where it needed to be, but this time I guided her with the throw. And sure enough the ball went pasted the 50-yard line. Bella turned to look at me; she had a smile on her face. "I told you that you could do it."

"Hum.. But I couldn't have done it with out you?" and then she hugged me, "you need a shower, you stink." She wrinkled her nose.

"I guess I do need one, see you later at the dinning hall, right?" I asked

"You will" and then she left to go back to her dorm, while I went to the locker room.

"Cullen's wiped," said someone I didn't no who

" He sure is" and every started laughing, I didn't really give a crap anymore.

After my shower I took out some clean clothes from my practice bag, and made my way over to Bella's dorm knowing Alice way at cheer camp for the next week and a half.

I knocked on her door once, and she opened it up right away.

"Hey" she said "I don't really feel like going to the dinning hall anymore."

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"O, it's nothing. You can go on with out me. Kay?

"No not okay, tell me what's wrong?" I said

"I miss forks." And she started to cry, and then she added, "I miss Jacob"

I hate Jacob, and I didn't even know him.

"Why do you miss him? He was an asshole to you" I asked her.

"I don't know, I guess I miss having a boyfriend." She said

"If you wanted a boy friend I would be yours" I said and gave her crooked smile

"Edward we talked about this, you cant be my boyfriend." She said in a kind of sad way

"Why cant I?" I asked

"Because you're a player" It hurt the way she said it, like it was an illness.

"See you tomorrow" I said as I left her dorm, I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could.

The week went by and soon August became September. Alice had gotten back from cheer camp the night before. In that week I taught Bella how to play football…

It was the Saturday before the day Alice got back, Bella was getting really good at Football. We were playing one on one I tackled her, with not that much force. She fell to the grass with a small giggle. I wished in that moment she told me to kiss her, but of course I didn't. I of course was on top of her 'Edward do you mind getting off of me' she had said, I did as she said I got off of her.

But everything had to end. Alice was back and that meant I wouldn't be able to hang out with Bella anymore.

It was our first official day of school I had gotten up at six so I could take a shower and have time to go to the dinning hall before morning lessons. When I had gotten there I saw Bella. She was where a blue tank top I had never seen before, it made her skin look like cream. She looked beautiful. I took the only open seat, the one next to her.

When the bell rang we all headed to where we need to be, Bella and me, of course headed together to English.

This would be the year that changed everything.

There are certain people you just keep coming back to

She is right in front of you

You begin to wonder could you find a better one

Compared to her now she's in question

And all at once the crowd begins to sing

Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same

Maybe you want her, maybe you need her

Maybe you started to compare to someone not there

Looking for the right one you line up the world to find

Where no questions cross your mind

But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt

Much longer for you to sort it out

And all at once the crowd begins to sing

Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same

Maybe you want her, maybe you need her

Maybe you started to compare to someone not there

Maybe you want it, maybe you need it

Maybe it's all you're running from

Perfection will not come

And all at once the crowd begins to sing

Sometimes

We'd never know what's wrong without the pain

Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same

Maybe you want her, maybe you need her

Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there

Maybe you want it, maybe you need it

Maybe it's all you're running from

Perfection will not come

Maybe you want her, maybe you need her

Maybe you had her, maybe you lost her to another

To another


	9. Chapter 9 Stop Standing There

Stolen Boarding School Love

Ch. 9

Stop Standing There

All this talking to you

I don't know what I'm to do

I don't know where you stand

What's inside of your head

All this thinkin' of you

Is that what you're do onto?

You're always on my mind

I talk about you all of the time

Avril Lavigne- Stop Standing There

English passes slowly, Edward sat in the desk next to me. The teacher went on talking, I didn't really listen to what she was saying, something about how were going to start the chosen tomorrow. When class was half way over I pulled out my notebook and started doodling in it.

When they bell rang I got up and grabbed my notebook and pen, and started to head to history. I had that class with Edward as well.

Edward had left English with out me. So I had to find the history room myself. When I got there I sat in the back of the room. I saw Edward was talking to some girls, upperclassmen. So I took out my notebook and continued my doodling. That class pasted slowly too.

I went to my next class alone, knowing Edward didn't have biology with me, I liked biology I had always loved it. When they bell rang I headed to geometry. In this class I sat in the back again, the girl in the seat next to me gave me a bitchy look, if looks could kill I'm sure I be dead already.

When the bell rang the teacher asked if I could stay behind, "Hello Isabella. I just wanted to say as a freshman you are an extremely bright student to be in a sopmore level class. I hope to see you do well in my class. You are dismissed" he waved he goodbye.

I had a big smile as I headed to my locker and then to lunch. I found Alice on my way to the dining hall.

"Hey Alice." I said

"Hey Bella, how was your day so far?" she asked

"It was pretty good, you?" I asked her

"It was so awesome." She said with a big smile

When we got to the dining hall I got an apple and a slice of pizza and water, Alice got an apple and water, say she wasn't really hungry. When we had paid we went to our table. I sat down next to Edward like I always did, and she sat next to Jasper. She was in love with him.

"So Bella how was your first day, any cute guys?" Emmett said

"It was okay, yeah there's one guy. But we can't be together." I said and I wasn't lying.

"O, really who is the guy an ass?" Emmett asked

"Not going to tell you," I said with a smile

Lunch passed quickly I wished it had lasted longer; I loved hanging out with all my friends. Spanish passed quickly too, I didn't mind, I wasn't the best in it. Then came gym, I hated gym. I always got hit in the head with something, or fell. And that's what happened I fell right on my face. Luckily that class didn't last long the bell rang and I changed back into my normal clothes. And made my way outside to Alice since I had free last hour.

Alice was sitting on the bleacher, she had told me to meet her there. She said we needed to talk.

"So, you and Jasper?" I question her

"I guess, he's a junior, and I'm a freshmen. It wouldn't work out." She said sadly.

"Don't be like that, just ask him, he would be crazy if he didn't like you Ali." I said

"You think so" she smiled, "So who's the guy you were talking about at lunch? I bet he hot." She question me

"I'm Alice, don't tell anyone, promise." I said

"Promise" she said

"It's Edward," I said shyly

"I knew it" Alice Smiled

"But it wouldn't work out, look at me, I'm boring" I said sadly

"Don't be so hard about your self, you're beautiful. He would be crazy if he didn't like you." Alice said, using my words

"But Tanya told me to stay away from him so I will" I said flatly

"I have an idea" Alice said, and then added, "Were going shopping"

I have a bad feeling about this. As Alice said we were going shopping, we took the bus to the mall. Alice had picked out short skirts and belly tops, things I wound never in a million years have pick out for myself.

"Bella, this" she said holding up a deep v next shirt " will look awesome on you, with your cutoffs" she finished

I did as she said, I went to the changing room and tried on the clothes she had picked out, they were all short and showed a lot of skin. I didn't like it.

I came out of the dressing room in the last outfit "Alice, I don't like this, I what Edward to like me, for me and not for my clothes" I finished

"Your right, why don't we just get v neck top and a pair of skinny jeans" she said

"Sounds like a plan" I said and grabbed her arm to pay

The week past by quickly and soon, September became October and I feel more in love with him. What could I say it all happened on my birthday….'Happy Birthday, Bella' he had said to me. 'Here' he grabbed my hand, I still felt the electric shock go though me. I looked done at my hand in it was a same bracelet with one charm on it a football. 'A football' I had questioned. 'Yeah, since you're the only girl who I ever taught to play football.' He had said shyly. 'Thank you, I love it, will you' I gave him my hand to put the bracelet on….

I looked down at the bracelet, I never took it off. I was fifteen now, and he was sixteen.

It was a Saturday night, and we were heading to an out school party that Alice had been invited to; we had curfew at ten and in was seven. I was in my cutoffs and the deep v-neck top, that Alice had gotten me, and had my dark green vans on. Alice had said I looked hot, but I hadn't believed her.

Alice and Jasper had stared going out the week before. Happy wasn't the word to describe how Alice had felt when he had asked her out, she was beaming with joy I could never stop smiling. She was happy for Alice. She only hoped Edward was her boyfriend.

At the moment they were in Jasper's car he was going to the party with them. Alice sat up front with him, while she was in the backseat alone.

When they got to the house, the music was booming. And everyone was dancing, and they had beer. I had never had beer, but in that moment she wanted to try it. I grabbed one from out of the cooler and opened it, and drank the amber liquid. It tasted bad, but she didn't care. I took one more out of the cooler, and drank that one up too, I felt free.

I went to go find Alice. Alice was on the stairs making out with Jasper, so she didn't bother her. I went out on the dance fall on started dance like everyone else, I didn't even mind when I felt someone start to grind on her. I turned around and started making out with him, I didn't care that I didn't know who he was, I just wanted to make out with him, when his hand were on her back I didn't think anything of the electric shock. And that was the last thing she had remembered from the party on Saturday night.

"Wake up Bella!" Alice yelled, it was Sunday and I had the worst headake ever, so this was what a hangover felt like

"Leave me alone Alice, I have a hangover."

"Nope not going to happen, so who was the guy that you were making out with?" she asked

"I don't know, all I know is it felt like a dream kissing him"

"So you really don't know?" Alice asked

"Do you know?" I asked her back

"Not going to tell" she smiled at me, "here" she handed me and pain pill.

"Thanks" I said, and went back to sleep

All this talking to you

I don't know what I'm to do

I don't know where you stand

What's inside of your head

All this thinkin' of you

Is that what you're do onto?

You're always on my mind

I talk about you all of the time

Don't waste another day

Don't waste another minute

I can't wait to see your face

Just to show you how much I'm in it

So open up your heart

Help me understand

Please tell me who you are

So I can show you who I am

You're just standing by

You're just wasting time

Why don't you just tell me the truth

About me and you

And as the time goes by

I hope you realize

If you ask me to,

I just might be with you

So don't waste another day

Don't waste another minute

I can't wait to see your face

Just to show you how much I'm in it

Open up your heart

Help me understand

Please tell me who you are

So I can show you who I am

Stop standing there

Standing there

And stop acting like you don't care

And stop being scared, being scared

Stop acting like you don't care

So don't waste another day

Don't waste another minute

I can't wait to see your face

Just to show you how much I'm in it

Open up your heart

Help me understand

Please tell me who you are

So I can show you who I am

So don't waste another day

Don't waste another minute

I can't wait to see your face

Just to show you how much I'm in it

Open up your heart

Help me understand

Please tell me who you are

So I can show you who I am

Who I am

Who I am

Who I am


	10. Chapter 10 New Soul

Stolen Boarding School Love

Ch. 10 New Soul

I'm a new soul

I came to this strange world

Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take

But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear

Finding myself making every possible mistake

New Soul

It bugged me that I didn't know whom I had been making out with at the party the other day. I knew Alice, knew. But she wouldn't tell me. If she knew why didn't she just tell me? How bad could it be? I had woken up around noon and quickly got ready. I throw on a jumper and my shinny jeans and vans and a little bit of makeup. When I was done I made my way to the dinning hall to have a late lunch.

When I had paid for my meal I made my way to the back of the café to my table. Everyone was already there. I sat down next to Edward like always.

"So Bella how was the party?" Emmett asked

"How was it?" Edward asked with a smile

"The party was…awesome, I had my first beer and" I said but I got cut off

"You had a beer, baby sis," Emmett yelled at me

"Sorry Emmett, so I was saying I made out with this guy. It was awesome," I said with a smile

"Who'd you make out with?" Rosalie asked

"I'm not sure I was drunk," I half laughed

"That something" Edward said

"Yeah" I said back

October holiday was coming up soon and I couldn't wait to go home and see my father, Alice was going to come up for four days to have a sleepover at my house. I would do the same when we went on winter holiday. Being at an away school was different; I missed my father more then ever. And I would see Jacob, which would be weird.

The plane ride home went fast. My father was there to pick me up when I had gotten off the plane. I ran and hugged him. He was still the same old Charlie.

"Hi Dad" I smiled at him

"Hi Bella, you got your bag? I missed you," he said but that was it, Charlie didn't know how to show how we felt, he was quite like me.

When we got back to the house, I took the sight of it in. it still looked the same. The old white house, with the peeling paint.

I ran out of the car and grabbed my bag and went up to my room, it looked like I had left it. Plain. Since all of my things were at school. I looked down at my bed to see Charlie had gotten me new bedding set. I could hear him coming up stairs.

"I hope you like it" he said, I knew what he was talking about.

"I love it dad, thank you," I said.

The days past by quickly, I saw Jacob once when I took the bus down to first beach. He said 'hi' and I said 'hi' back but that was it. Before I knew it Alice was coming up to see me. When her plain landed, and she got out of the airport. I ran to her and hugged her.

"OMG Bella I missed you so much" she said and smiled, jumping up and down

"I missed you to Alice" I smiled and jumped up and down with her

"Um Bells, do you want to tell me who your friend is?" Charlie asked

"O, this is Alice Cullen, my roommate and best friend" I said with a big smile

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella's dad, Charlie" he said

"Nice to meet you too" Alice said back to him

When we got back to my house Alice and I ran up to my room, and locked the door we had a lot to talk about.

"So how's Edward?" I questioned

"He's good, he's back with Tanya again" Alice said, she hated Tanya. I did too.

"Ew, she's a slut" I said

"I know" Alice said back

"So how's Jasper?" I asked

"OMG there are no word's to tell you how happy we are. Were soul mates. I can feel it." She said with a big smile

"Your lucky he lives only a block away from you" I said back, wishing I lived near her and everyone else

"Cheer up Bella, you'll see everyone soon" she said

The last bit of holiday past quickly, Alice and I left to get back to ABSC together, and sat next to each other on the plain. I knew Charlie was sad seeing me leave. I felt bad but I missed my friends.

The plain landed and Alice and I went to the luggage check to get our bags, and then haled a taxi to get back to school.

See I'm a young soul in this very strange world

Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout what is true and fake

But why all this hate? try to communicate

Finding trust and love is not always easy to make

La, la, la, la

La, la, la, la

[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/y/yael_naim/new_ ]

This is a happy end

Cause you don't understand

Everything you have done

Why's everything so wrong

This is a happy end

Come and give me your hand

I'll take you far away

I'm a new soul

I came to this strange world

Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take

But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear

Finding myself making every possible mistake

New soul... (la, la, la, la,...)

In this very strange world...

Every possible mistake

Possible mistake

Every possible mistake

Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes...

Please review, chapters come sooner with more reviews

-Katy Cullen


	11. Chapter 11 Pearl

Stolen Boarding School Love

Ch. 11 Pearl

_She is a pyramid_

_But with him she's just a grain of sand_

_This love's too strong like mice and men_

_Squeezing out the life that should be let in_

School hadn't changed. We were back, Alice and I. She was over the moon that she would be able to see Jasper again. I wasn't too happy to happy to get to see Edward again. Not since he's with Tanya again.

"Ready?" I said to Alice and grabbed our bags and walked throw the campus knowy to our dorm building.

"Yes!" she said happily

Our dorm room was just as we left it. Perfect.

_She was a hurricane-cane-cane-cane_

_But now she's just a gust of wind_

_She used to set the sails of a thousand ships_

_Was a force to be reckoned with_

"Alice I missed you baby!" Jasper said from the doorway of our dorm room. Edward was with him.

"I missed you too Jazz!" Alice said and jumped on him.

Edward waved, but I said, did nothing. Alice left with Jasper after that. Leaving me with the one and only, Edward.

"Bella why do you hate me?" he said walking up in front of me

"I don't hate you I just…." What could I say? I did like him but I couldn't say 'hey i'm in love with you' I didn't know what to say

_She could be a statue of liberty_

_She could be a Joan of Arc_

_But he's scared of the light that's inside of her_

_So he keeps her in the dark_

Then he kissed me. He was the guy I made out with at the party. It was him and Alice knew. She knew I liked him and she wouldn't tell me who I kissed at the party!

"It was you!" I said

"What?" he said

"You're the one I kissed at the party." I said

"Yeah" he said

"So you like me?" I asked

"Yeah I do, I think i'm in love with you." I said with a smile

"I like you too. So does this mean were boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked

"Yes!" I said. And he kissed me, it was like a fairytale. Something unreal.

_Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh_

_Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh_

_Can't believe she's become a shell of herself_

_'Cause she used to be a pearl_

It happened Edward was my boyfriend. But wasn't he with Tanya? Did he break up with her?

"What about Tanya?" I asked sadly

"What about her?" he said and lifted my chin up so he could look me in the eyes

"She's your girlfriend right?" I said

"She's not, not anymore" he said then added "your mine"

_She was unstoppable_

_Moved fast just like an avalanche_

_But now she's stuck deep in cement_

_Wishing that they'd never ever met_

I was his and he was mine. We were in love. My football player. Alice was right Edward could love someone like me.

"Your Mine" I said back to him

"No one can tell you otherwise" he said and kissed me again

_She could be a statue of liberty_

_She could be a Joan of Arc_

_But he's scared of the light that's inside of her_

_So he keeps her in the dark_

EPOV

She was mine, mine. And she liked me. My girl. It sounded nice, Bella my beautiful Bella.

"Your mine" she said to me

"No one can tell you otherwise" I said back and kissed her full lips again.

_Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh_

_Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh_

_Can't believe she's become a shell of herself_

_'Cause she used to be a –_

Alice was right someone as beautiful as Bella could be with someone like me a player. Who cared if I was whipped.

_Do you know that there's a way out,_

_There's a way out_

_There's a way out_

_There's a way out_

_You don't have to be held down,_

_Be held down_

_Be held down_

_Be held down_

_'Cause I used to be a shell_

_Yeah, I let him rule my world_

_My world, ohh, yeah_

_But I woke up and grew strong_

_And I can still go on_

_And no one can take my pearl_

_You don't have to be shell, No_

_You're the one that rules your world, ohh_

_You are strong and you'll learn_

_That you can still go on_

_And you'll always be a pearl_

_She is unstoppable_


End file.
